


让他降落

by TINGting000



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 18:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINGting000/pseuds/TINGting000
Summary: 化身孤岛的鲸番外双性孕期





	让他降落

喻文波回家的时候王柳羿刚做完晚饭，汤已经滚了好久，喻文波放下公文包拿过王柳羿手上的隔热手套去端那个砂锅到餐桌上。王柳羿怀孕刚刚过三个月，他倒是和普通孕妇有些不同，孕期初期也没有什么明显的孕吐反应，吃东西也不觉得恶心，只是他不喜欢吃素，现在为了补充营养每天勉强吃些，倒是比孕吐的孕妇更加可怜。  
其实王柳羿原来对吃这方面还真不讲究，虽然经常和朋友出去吃饭，也知道这座城市哪里的小巷有不为人知的美食，但是平时还真无所谓，经常用外卖凑活一顿就完事了，喻文波不同，他名下有高品质的游轮，又常在各个国家学习取经，对吃的方面比王柳羿在意多了，营养要均衡味道也不能差，当然他对王柳羿没这么多要求，每天多吃两口青菜他就谢天谢地了。  
宝宝来得猝不及防，王柳羿先前那身体素质连做手术的标准都达不到，更别说孕育一个生命了，天晓得就这么短短的一段时间居然被喻文波养得这么好。他原本觉得自己怪异，偏偏遇上了觉得他什么都好的喻文波，他也就觉得自己是个普通人了。他想给喻文波一点回馈，但是喻文波说自己在青春期认识到性向后就没想过这辈子会有个后代，这是个意外，是惊吓也是惊喜，但是即使日后他们决定把孩子生下来在他心里王柳羿始终是最高级。  
他知道王柳羿之前的心愿就是做一个正常的男人，虽然他不觉得王柳羿有什么不正常，但是当王柳羿和他说想要给他一个孩子后他有这么一瞬间呆滞，毕竟正常男人是不会生孩子的，他不想王柳羿付出这么多，有没有这个崽都不影响他们的感情，他们正值蜜月期，如胶似漆的，恨不得天天黏到一块去，这时多了孩子也不知道是好是坏。女人生孩子都是在鬼门关前走一遭，他又怎么舍得王柳羿遭这种罪。  
饭后是喻文波洗碗，天气已经转凉了，王柳羿生得瘦，宽松的卫衣一套没有人发现他的腰身粗了些，最近被双方家长按着进了补，王柳羿只觉得自己身上肉都软了些。他靠在喻文波的后背上，偶尔亲吻他的后颈骚扰他的洗碗工作，喻文波怕痒些，躲不掉也就站在那随他去。餐具沥干了水叠在边上的支架上，他洗了手去抱身后的小宝贝，把人抱到沙发上用小毛毯裹好，今天是周五的晚上，王柳羿刚忙完一个项目最近手头上不算忙，周末不用加班，明天可以睡个懒觉，两个人关了灯在沙发上搂做一团看电影。客厅的灯已经关了，唯一的光源就是电视屏幕，王柳羿舒服地倚在喻文波的胸口一边看电影一边把玩对方的手指，时不时用牙齿咬咬对方指尖的茧子。  
“喜欢手？”  
王柳羿面庞有些热，不知道是不是因为在孕期，他最近对于性事格外渴求些，只是前三个月胎不算稳，喻文波就是真的想给那也不敢。虽然他对孩子的到来还有些无所适从，但是也不敢拿王柳羿的身体开玩笑，这几个月也只是在王柳羿有需求的时候帮他用手解决一下，自己只有在实在忍不住的时候才会蹭一下王柳羿的腿缝，比王柳羿想象中要克制的多。  
但是今天不一样呀，已经三个多月了，是不是可以稍微放肆一点点？他含着喻文波的指尖点点头，喻文波抽出手指在被窝里一阵摸索，剥光了王柳羿的下身，指头在身前摸了摸就碰到了早就挤出肉缝的小珍珠。  
“想要这个？”  
当然不止啊。前菜总是撩人些，只是那么一小会儿，那里出的水总是比王柳羿的眼泪多，湿湿哒哒的可怜极了。他这几个月长了些肉，面颊和屁股都软软的，腰身粗了些，配上三个月的身孕倒也不算怪异，胸口为了哺育后代也微微地发育了些，原本平坦的位置也有了柔软的弧度，一开始还有些胀痛，要喻文波每天按一会儿疏通经络，只不过这项活动进行到后半程就有些变了味道，怎么看都色情的过分。  
喻文波一手捂着王柳羿的肚子一边爱抚着他的阴蒂，刺激那里得到的快感比别的地方都更加强烈些，没一会儿那里就涨成了黄豆大小，王柳羿小声喘着气，小胸脯起起伏伏的，看上去正在承受什么了不得的快感。现在的王柳羿甚至比被喻文波刚开荤时更加的敏感，白生生的，整个人看上去柔和极了，只是偶尔被逗急了还是要跳脚，撇着嘴角扮委屈的小模样只会让喻文波更想欺负他。  
这样摸来摸去，喻文波自然也忍不住会起反应，勃起的位置抵着王柳羿的会阴，他反手摸了几把发现变得更硬了，就拉开对方的裤链帮喻文波把性器给掏出来。  
“好硬啊杰克。”  
“喜欢吗？”  
王柳羿有点害羞，但是不能否认他喜欢听喻文波讲这些骚话，声音轻飘飘地钻进耳朵里，痒到他的心上。他往上坐了一些，侧过头去吻喻文波的唇瓣，一边撸着喻文波挤进他腿间的阴茎，摸了一会儿手上就沾了许多腥气的液体，他用手指沾了些舔了舔，味道很浓。喻文波憋得辛苦，王柳羿也同样渴求，这根坏东西太久没有在王柳羿的身体里做过坏事了，他摸了摸那冒水的马眼一边和喻文波撒娇问今天都射进来好不好。  
“蓝哥不行啊，有点贪。”  
喻文波咬了咬王柳羿肉呼呼的鼻尖，一边缓慢又温柔地顶进来，肉刃破开许久没有尝过荤腥的花穴，好好地招待着馋嘴的媚肉。  
“小宝吸的好厉害。”  
甚至比第一次都要紧一些。喻文波停下来缓一缓，再动怕是就要射了，这段时间他基本是用手解决的，次数很少，他知道王柳羿会想多，所以甚至大部分时候都是硬生生自己憋着等那股劲儿下去。两个人仿佛初尝禁果的懵懂恋人，衣服裤子扔了一地，赤裸地拥抱在薄毯之下。王柳羿原来体寒，现在揣着崽倒是体温高了些，喻文波更像是个火炉，大冬天里两个人亲亲热热搂到一块还挺舒服。王柳羿已经被玩得都是水了，近来都是靠喻文波的手达到高潮，时间久了耐受度提高，就不太满足于仅仅加注于阴蒂的刺激了，他想要一场实打实的、酣畅淋漓的性事来感受喻文波对他的疼惜与爱。  
喻文波浅浅地抽动了几下，两个人都爽地倒抽着气，原来结合的感觉是这样美妙，两个月的时间都快将这样的愉悦回忆消磨干净了。没一会儿王柳羿就觉得这样力道太过温柔，他渴望更加凶猛的进入，像当初在海上那样，喻文波披着蓝天和波浪，把他压在这船上的任何一处肆意侵犯那样，给他绝对禁忌和刺激的快感。  
“再深一点呀……”  
“碰到了会疼的，乖。”  
“呜，再用力一点呀！不够，这样不够，老公，深一点呀……”  
哭得又娇又嗲，喻文波简直血压上升，只想不管不顾地干这个被情欲蒙了心的小爱人，只是两个人总要有一个清醒的。他的攻势稍稍加快，一边摸着敏感涨大的小珍珠，一边去吮王柳羿因为以后要分泌乳汁而发育的胸部。  
奶尖早就不是两人初次做爱时的青涩模样了，那里的颜色变深，乳晕变大，被吸得发硬的时候就像一颗熟透的樱桃缀在雪白的胸前，一看就是被男人的精液和爱欲好好滋养着的身子。  
“宝宝的奶头变得好大。”  
“别说了，不要看……”  
“我吃大的，为什么不给我看？”  
“……不好看的……”  
哪个男人会有这样的胸部呢？王柳羿赧得连脚趾都蜷到了一起，消失许久的羞耻心突然回归，他甚至不知道从什么时候开始自己竟然如此贪恋喻文波给予的温柔触摸，和那些听起来下流又令人无法拒绝的话了。  
“怎么会不好看？老公就喜欢这样的。”  
“小宝的奶头好骚。”  
“好可爱。”  
“什么时候可以出奶给老公喝？”  
那是给宝宝喝的呀。  
王柳羿有些护崽地捂住胸口，纤细的手指哪里挡得住那艳丽的颜色，喻文波舔弄着他的指缝，舌头从那狭窄的缝隙里钻进去去舔渴望爱抚的乳尖。奶尖被人勾着叼进嘴里轻咬吮吸着，喻文波手上的动作和胯间抽插的频率逐渐加快，王柳羿舒服地在喻文波的肩上留下几个印子，他的指甲修得很漂亮，配上他葱白的手指简直不像一双男人的手，到达高潮的时候，微微留长的指甲在喻文波的后背留下了几条抓痕。喻文波被猫挠得倒吸一口气，最后一下插得又重又深，已经绵软的人又抽搐地出了些精，瘫在沙发上痴迷地去吻喻文波汗湿的鬓角。  
“累不累？”  
事后的拥抱总是温情些，喻文波等王柳羿到了就抽了出来，阴茎湿漉漉地沾满了王柳羿的淫水，沿着王柳羿的股缝一下下蹭着。  
王柳羿坦诚地点点头，喻文波给他的自然都是最好的。他抱着人才觉得屁股硌得慌，“干嘛不射进来？”  
“没事，一会儿就消了。”  
王柳羿哪能不知道喻文波只是心疼自己，一边咬对方的喉结一边撒娇说想舔那里，磨了好了一会儿，又让喻文波去摸又开始泛滥起来的花穴，喻文波被撩得眼睛都要红了，这下终于是没忍住起身换了个位置，握着自己的阴茎塞进了王柳羿的嘴里，确认对方没有不适之后才一点点肏进王柳羿的喉咙，让对方好好含着，另一边他也去给王柳羿口交。王柳羿的性器生得秀气，实在是用得少，颜色现在还是嫩生生的，只是花穴和后面那隐秘的入口早就被玩熟了，艳红艳红的，专吃他的精。小珍珠永远是最先被照顾的，唇舌的亲吻触碰，喻文波像是在吃糖似的，舔弄那颗小小的糖豆，用牙齿轻叩，仿佛可以嘬出点甜蜜的糖水。花穴在刚刚的性事中已经被肏软了，淫液盛不住地往身后那条缝淌，沾的屁股水光一片。  
他们很少用那处来发泄，毕竟甬道狭窄，不好好扩张的话容易出事，不像前面那处，喻文波任何时候去摸都是一副已经准备好的样子。小丈夫揩了些骚水去润滑后穴，这里也馋了许久了，进入比想象中顺利很多。  
喻文波囊袋的一边被王柳羿舔弄拉扯，细密的快感沿着神经末梢撕扯着他的神志，他想简直想把这张不知好歹只会仗着自己宠爱而放肆的小嘴操烂，即使他不看都能想象出对方此刻吃得有多开心。  
直到王柳羿的后穴也被喻文波用舌头一点点舔开后，喻文波才抬起上半身扣着王柳羿的下巴快速地挺弄了几下抽了出来，随后高热坚挺的阴茎碾过一路敏感的肠壁不容拒绝地插了进来。  
被充盈占有的快感逼得王柳羿爽出了眼泪，他双脚盘着喻文波的后腰让对方进得再深一些，后面不比花穴，前面的女穴喻文波可以全部插入直接干到宫口，后面的肠道太紧了，喻文波把热出的汗尽数蹭到了王柳羿的胸口，然后拉着人的手去摸两个人相交的地方。  
“还有这么多在外面呢宝宝。”  
“都，都进来呀。”  
“进来又说疼，撒娇精。”  
喻文波就喜欢看王柳羿期待又害怕的小表情，眼睛亮晶晶地去看下面那里。喻文波故意把进入的动作放缓，让他好好看看自己的穴儿是怎么被破开，入侵，抽出时又是怎样地热情挽留，王柳羿看得不自觉微张唇瓣，猩红的舌尖探出一点就被猎人捕获了，喻文波一边嘬一边使坏地问：“好看不好看？”  
“喜欢的……”  
“宝宝的后面也好会吃，就是胃口小了点。”  
“那你，弄弄我前面嘛……”  
知道对方不满足，喻文波揪着小珍珠轻轻拉扯，王柳羿尖叫着收紧了后穴，猛得这么一夹爽得喻文波差点射出来。  
“好爽，宝，再夹几下，想老公射哪里？”  
过度的快感累积使人有些精疲力尽，王柳羿抓着抱枕的手指被喻文波握住，王柳羿缠着十指相扣，下身跟着绞了两下，喻文波也就不再忍着，吻得很深，一泡浓精交代到了最里面。  
王柳羿捂着肚子，摸了摸小腹上面一点的位置指给喻文波看，“好深，好像射到这里了。”  
“那就留着给宝宝当隔壁邻居。”  
“去你的。”  
喻文波抱着人去浴室冲了冲，王柳羿这三个月重了些，身上的原本单薄的肌肉都变软了，摸起来像是一块水豆腐，又嫩又滑。两个人倒在床上各自玩手机，王柳羿把自己团进喻文波的怀里，两个人都是手指修长手型，喻文波单手打字回复，另一只手圈着王柳羿的腰搭在他的胯上，两个人都没穿衣服，仿佛是默认下一场性事的发生。喻文波拨弄了两下那点可爱的小珍珠就被王柳羿的双腿夹住了手。  
“腿松开些。”  
“刚刚才做过！”  
“敢说没湿？”  
喻文波把人压下来，在视线遮挡的位置准确地命中已经流水的小穴，那里哆哆嗦嗦地嘬着喻文波的指尖，王柳羿还在嘴硬，但是身体对喻文波永远坦诚。  
“我的错，应该给这张嘴也喂饱的。”  
明明每张嘴都贪吃，只有上面这张嘴特别犟。下面的穴口一收一缩流出了点淫液，发出啵的一声，喻文波抽出手指去点王柳羿丰满的下唇让人尝尝自己的味道，私密的地方被这么把玩也太过淫乱了，王柳羿觉得有些害羞，又沉醉其中，含着喻文波的指尖一点一点往里吞，下面也配合着吃进喻文波的阴茎，绞得紧紧的，害怕喻文波突然心疼他说什么怕他累就不做了的混账话。  
第二次的时间被明显拉长，两个人刚解了馋，不像第一次那样猴急了，喻文波做的缠绵又温柔，王柳羿吹了好几次，像是要把体内所有的水分都交代出去似的，喻文波摸着对方发烫的侧脸小声问：“真的这么舒服？”  
“好爱你……”  
“我的宝好乖。”  
孕夫的食欲性欲皆被满足，喉咙里发出猫似的呻吟，脚背崩成一道弯弯的弧线，在喻文波一次次亲吻和抽插中又攀到了顶峰。高潮时的花穴痉挛般收缩着，讨好地吮吸着给自己带来极大快感的龟头，这点刺激对于喻文波来说很爽，但是还不够。他单手拢着王柳羿的奶子往外拉扯，胸口被玩得都是指印，奶尖上都是齿痕，快点出奶吧，喻文波哄着王柳羿，奶孩子之前还要奶老公，王柳羿耻得从脖子一路红到胸口。  
“别闹！哪里够吃！就，就这么点的……”  
“老公帮你揉大好不好？老公每次射给你这么多，你忍心饿着老公？”  
当然是不舍得啊，王柳羿委委屈屈捏着自己水蜜桃般的小奶子喂到喻文波嘴边，这边的胸部还没被玩到不能看的程度，乳尖微微向上翘着，形状可怜又可爱，喻文波偏要使坏，要王柳羿求他他才勉强作大发慈悲的样子去舔对方的乳头，奶孔都要被舔开了。  
再过一段时间，再等一段时间就好了，他的宝贝揣着他的崽一天天等待着生长着，身体变得有些奇怪，落在喻文波眼里就是天底下最好看的样子，浮肿的手臂和腿是好看的，隆起的胸部和肚子是好看的，止不住发骚的浪穴是好看的，反正王柳羿的什么都好，因为喻文波而发生的这些变化他都心疼，并且要千倍百倍地对人家好。


End file.
